


My Dearest Love

by likesittinspoons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: Love letters home make all the difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Princess Peepo's valentine's gift for the It's an Emergenji secret admirer event! I hope you like it and I hope you liked the playlist, happy (slightly late) valentine's day Peepo! <3

My dearest love,

I hope that this letter reaches you in time, the mountains of Nepal do not have the best postal service. Other than the postal service and of course the fact that you’re not here it’s all I can bring myself to complain about in regards to the monastery location. Given how high up it was established we have the best views that could go on for miles. The view from my room is especially beautiful, the open doorway showcases the full length of the mountains until they continue into the distance without a break. It’s the perfect background landscape for meditation, the silence of the night only amplifies that here.

The nights are nothing like they were back in Overwatch, a new city every week with a different kind of nightlife seems like a distant memory now despite not being all that long ago. It is however very cold here. The other monastery members are all omnics, they don’t feel the cold like we do - it’s those bitter nights that I find myself missing you and your warm embrace even more than I usually do. There’s nothing I want more than to find myself next to you with a blanket around us to enjoy these views.

How is everyone? You’ll have to let me know. I’ve been attempting to keep in touch with those I was close to but the lack of communication up here makes that harder than it needs to be, half of the time I suspect that an address has changed before my letter can reach anyone, what with how often Angela and Jesse especially are moving around - for that I thank you for living a normal life after the disband, I dread to think how well I’d cope if I couldn’t get in contact with you.

Life here is good, Zenyatta is teaching me how to find my inner peace during my time here. We get downtime too and during that he’s always someone good to talk to or listen to, each of us having a lot of stories to share. Everyone here is fascinating, the life of an omnic and a human is different enough already, yet adding in the lifestyle of a monk brings out even more differences between us. Good differences. They are all teaching me a lot, both through direct lessons and indirectly through conversations.

Zenyatta and myself hope to relocate further down the mountain into the cluster of villages nearby once my training is done. His goal is to spread harmony to everyone alike, starting with those closest to home for him. Being in the villages would give me better means of communication, I remember my old Overwatch com cut out around that area during my journey up to the monastery. Hopefully someone here can help me get access to a channel on it. Could you imagine that, dear? We’d be able to talk again more than once a month.

I treasure the limited phone time with you very dearly, my scheduled day for this month is the second Thursday, I know that you’d answer anyway but I figured you’d like to know when to expect me.

This letter should hopefully reach you by Valentine’s Day, however given the postal service here it may be a day or two late. Regardless, will you be my valentine? When I next see you I’m giving you a rose for every Valentine’s Day and birthday missed, sadly it’ll likely be enough for a bouquet and as nice as a bouquet of roses is you deserve more than that. You deserve the world, my love.

I hope to hear back from you soon, I understand that life can get busy though so don’t feel the need to rush. My love for you grows more and more each day regardless of the letters or phone calls.

Until next time, all my love,

Genji

xoxo


End file.
